


The Doll Maker: A first Victim

by Fibaro



Series: The Doll Maker [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity Device, Dolls, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Halloween, Multi, Revenge, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibaro/pseuds/Fibaro
Summary: A Transgendered woman takes her revenge after a traumatic experience.
Series: The Doll Maker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993324
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	The Doll Maker: A first Victim

Intro

Carl had always been different, he was a quiet somewhat effeminate looking boy, taking mainly after his mother. From an early age he had loved playing with dolls instead of cars like the other boys. He way preferred playing with the girls and when they played house, he loved to play the mommy and put on a dress.

He had never really known his mother as she had died in childbirth. Maybe it was that loss and the search to fill that emptiness that had drawn him more to playing with girls. Maybe it was a reaction on wanting to be nothing like his dad who blamed him for his mother’s death. For all his life he heard he was useless. It didn’t help that his father had taken to booze when his mother had died.

His liking to play with the girl’s had made him a constant target for bullies. They mocked him for paying with dollies or being a girly boy to the point where no one really wanted to play with him anymore. His time at elementary school had been very lonely.

At high school it had only become worse. He had grown his hair out and together with his effeminate looks it had led to people calling him a sissy, or a faggot. At this point the bullying had also become physical in some instances. It wasn’t seldom that he had gotten beaten up at school and come how with bruises. His father hadn’t particularly cared either he instead called him a wuss for not standing up for himself.

It had all led to him becoming very introverted, keeping to himself all the time. This only had become worse when he had discovered his father hadn’t thrown away his mother’s old wardrobe and so he found some relief in crossdressing. Dressing up and learning to do his make-up somehow made him feel more confident. At least during the time where he was all dressed up and made up. It just felt so much righter than his usual jeans and t-shirts. 

While his life remained hard, he now at least had some escape. An escape that led to him making a new friend. Another guy like him he had found on an online forum who was just like him. Someone who also dressed up and felt more at home in a dress than a pair of pants.

They lived pretty close by, yet they kept contact online, not daring to meet up in person. Everyday Carl longed to when he could get home, dress up and chat with his friend. It was mostly what his life revolved around during high school. It was the only thing that made his life somewhat bearable.

Near the end of his senior year everything suddenly went very wrong. His father had walked in on him while he was wearing one of his mother’s dresses, together with a fully made up face, a pair of pantyhose and high heels. His father had instantly started screaming and shouting all kinds of profanities at him, calling him every word for sissy or faggot he could come up with before storming out of the room and getting in his car to drink his anger away at a bar.

Carl was left shaking like a leave and crying in his room when a sudden knock on the door shocked him out of it a couple of hours later. Opening the door, he was met with two officers who came to tell him that his father had just been in an accident and had died on the spot. While it was shocking at first, the more he thought about it, the more relieved he felt. His father had only been a burden to him all his life. A burden that was finally lifted of his shoulders.

Something that hadn’t seeped in until sometime after the conversation with the officers was that he had still worn his mother clothes and that the officers had only referred to him as Miss or Madam. Thinking back to it Carl felt rather proud of that in a way.

After his father’s death Carl quickly finished high school at the top of his class. He cashed in his father’s life insurance, got another nice sum from his father’s bank account and another one when he sold their house. He exchanged the house for a small apartment near a prestigious university where he got allowed in to study medicine. 

Over the course of his summer Carl made a few appointments with a psychologist. Despite the death of his father being somewhat of a relief he still had ton of trauma to work through. With his father’s death he had no more relatives. He literally was alone in the world. Luckily he had passed the age of 18 so he didn’t need to go into the foster system. The years of bullying hadn’t done him any good either.

When he arrived at the psychologist, he was a broken mess with crushed confidence. He didn’t have high hopes for these consultations to work, but he wanted to try cause living on like this was simply impossible.

During the consultations Carl learned a lot about himself. One of the biggest revelations for him personally was how the psychologist had made him think about the fact that his dressing might not be just a mere escape. That he might actually be transgender. The more Carl thought about it, the more reasonable it sounded.

He always felt way more comfortable with himself when dressed and made up like a girl, he felt more confident and he was apparently able to pass pretty well. Even his psychologist said so when she insisted, he tried dressing up for one of their appointments. He had come there in his regular clothes, changed in her bathroom and come out looking like a slender, slightly underdeveloped but pretty girl. His psychologist had been so amazed that he had felt confident enough walking back home dressed like that.

Carl had been wearing a simple skater dress, subtle make up. His long brown hair had been put up in a high ponytail, a pair of black sheer pantyhose and 2-inch block heels had completed his look. Walking out like this had made him feel very nervous and awkward at first, but that had quickly changed when people didn’t seem to pay him any negative attention. Those who did notice him were mainly men ogling him. 

No one seemed to notice he ways a guy in a dress and it made him feel more confident with the minute. So confident even that he threw away all his guys clothes and from then on wore female clothes full time.

By the end of the summer break his psychologist had helped him start his transition. He changed his name to Charlene, began to take hormones, went to the hairdresser for a feminine cut and started to live life full time as a woman.

Charlene was happier than she had ever been, she had coloured her hair in a deep auburn colour which fell down to her mid back in subtle waves. Her makeup skills had improved to the point where she could apply a quick coat in a matter of minutes, she especially loved highlighting her green eyes.

Her mother’s wardrobe had nearly only contained dresses and skirts. It appeared she had been a real girly girl and that was exactly what Charlene also aimed to be. She never wore pants unless they were leggings to go out to the gym. She was a frequent gym goer wanting to keep her body in top condition.

Luckily for her she had never grown above 5’8” her body hair growth had also only slightly developed, but she had taken care of that by getting it all lasered away permanently. Her starting beard, her legs, her arms, even her pubic hair. She had gotten rid of it all.

It was especially nice now that her skin was starting to become softer due to the hormones. Small breasts had started to grow and her hours a week spend at the gym gave her a nice firm butt. She was well on her way to becoming the person she had always wanted to be.

University was way kinder on her than high school or elementary school had ever been. For the first time she felt accepted. She made some friends, girlfriends only and generally had a way better time. None of them knew that she wasn’t born as a girl though. She had looked convincing enough on her first school day and developed slow enough that it looked like she simply had a very late puberty to most outsiders.

With how good she looked it wasn’t rare for her to constantly get hit on by guys at the parties she went to and even just out in the streets. It nearly always made her have a small panic attack as al of her bullies had been guys in the past. Her father had been a bastard as well and so she had come to see guys as suffering that would surely follow.

The way in which she always quickly denied any flirting or attention from any guy made her girlfriends joke that she was probably a lesbian. Unlike the relentless teasing Charlene had suffered this was just a joke among friends. She didn’t mind either since she would way prefer being with a girl than a guy.

Charlene managed to finish her medicine studies with a near perfect score after which she went on to specialise in surgery which she finished at the top of her class. It was no surprise when she instantly got offered a very well-paying job at prestigious clinic. By now Charlene also fully looked like a woman, her breasts had grown to a full C-cup and her Adam’s apple had been shaven away.

The only thing she hadn’t given up was her cock. The operation to do that would be risky when it came to being able to feel anything. She had also just always liked her cock. It was rather big on her slender womanly frame, standing at a glorious uncut eight inches with a decent girth.

At last it looked like Charlene’s life was back on the rails. She had a great job, a nice house and a nice group of friends. She was in her late twenties, yet she didn’t have a partner. Her hard youth made it difficult for her to let anyone too close to her. The only person she had shared everything with and still did was that one online friend she had made back in high school. 

Then one day disaster struck again. It was 31 October and the news reported that a crossdresser had been badly beaten up at a Halloween party when a group of drunk guys had tried to rape her and found out that she wasn’t a girl. The picture of the victim they showed was non other than Charlene’s only really close friend. The next day the news reported she had died of a heart attack.

It broke something within Charlene her last hope that all might be good had vanished. Everything came rushing back to her. Now she felt anger instead of fear. A deep hate boiled to the surface. From that day on all that was on her mind was revenge, revenge on all who had wronged her and especially those guys who had taken her best friend away.

The convictions they got were laughable at best. All of them had come from rich families with good lawyers who claimed that they couldn’t be held accountable for the death since a heart attack was most likely caused by a weak hard and not by the beating. They all got two years under home arrest, two years in their luxurious mansions without a care in the world.

What made it even worse was the fact that Charlene had been able to see into the autopsy of her friend which clearly stated that she had died of internal bleedings. So not only had they had good lawyers, they also had also bribed and falsified their way out of their punishment. It only made Charlene angrier. It was just too bad that she wouldn’t be able to go after those bastards right now since they had to wear trackers. She would have to go after someone else, someone from her own past.

Chapter 1

Faking that nothing had been wrong for an entire year had been hard in the beginning. It did become easier and easier as time went by though. Charlene just continued her life as she had known it. She went to work, she went out with friends, but in the mean time she was plotting her revenge.

Today was Halloween, a year after that fateful day and Charlene was getting ready for a costume party. She had just put on a lacy black thong, a black lacey garter belt and a pair of sheer black stockings. 

Over top she wore a long sparkly red gown that reached up to her breasts going just above her nipples in an under bust fashion. The back of the dress was cut to go up just to her lower back. The skirt on the other hand reached down to the floor apart from a slit up her right leg that reached all the way up to her hip, just short of her thong strap. It revealed her entire garter strap and stocking, leaving very little to the imagination.

The look was finished by a pair of patent red leather stiletto heels, a pair of opera length deep purple satin gloves and an over the top evening makeup look. Her lips were painted in a perfect red cupid bow with a luscious wet look lip stick while her eye lids were done in a deep Smokey purple matching her gloves.

In the end the finished look made her look even better than the cartoon version of Jessica Rabbit. An outfit similar to what her friend had worn on that fateful day. With how much she got hit on in day to day life, this look was sure to make it possible to wrap pretty much any guy around her finger which was exactly what she was going for.

Now that she was ready she got into her car, a bright red Mercedes sports car and drove off to the party she was going to crash. The party of Billy one of Charlene’s main tormentors back in elementary school. He had never even finished high school and was by all means a low life.

Charlene had been planning and plotting for this for a long time, and the longer she had watched Billy the more she looked forward to her revenge. He had grown older, but he had remained a bully all the same. Now instead of tormenting classmates he tormented local business and anyone who was unlucky enough to cross his path on a bad day.

During her research Charlene had discovered that Billy, or baseball bat Bill as he was known in the underground circuit acted as a loan shark for one of the local gangs. Apart from criminal scum Billy was also quite the womaniser. His social media was full of his conquests which he dumped after making the poor women pregnant.

He was very active on social media, sharing pretty much everything that didn’t involve his criminal life. This alone had made it very easy for Charlene to track him down. She knew exactly where he would be, she had known for about a month now and she had had all the time to prepare. 

One of his buddies was throwing a Halloween party which following the pics would mainly revolve around drinking a lot. The main drink seemed to be his so called “Blood punch” which main ingredient was a lot of hard liquor. The party was advertised as private with free entrance for any and all “hot women looking for a good time.” There even was a sign placed in the front lawn among the decorations, reading “Great party with free candy canes for hot women.”

Billy himself was dressed as prince charming and had posted a pic holding a very high heeled shoe captioned with. “Any princesses out there lost a shoe? Cause I found one and whoever can walk in these gets to go home with me.” As if anyone wanted to go home with a brute as Billy. 

Sure he looked muscular which wasn’t a surprise judging from the numerous powerlifting selfies on his social media. He did have a blonde flat top and bright blue eyes with a rough stubble making him look what Charlene guessed some women found handsome. It was without a doubt the reason why so many girls kept falling for him.

Charlene arrived at the party pretty early on in the evening. After all she didn’t want the guests to be too drunk just yet. She knew it was a dangerous operation after what had happened to her friend, but the pay out would be too good to pass up.

Confidently she strutted her way to the door and rung the bell. Not much later a tall black guy dressed as count Dracula opened the door. He looked annoyed at first probably because his party got interrupted while everyone was there already, probably thinking it were some kinds who would ask for candy.

Eyeing Charlene up and down a few times his annoyance quickly changed to stunned disbelief. There he was met with one of the most stunning women in one of the most stunning costumes he had ever seen, and it left him speechless.

Coughing two-time Charlene spoke up. “Excuse me for interrupting your party mister Dracula. I got stood up by some friends and while passing by I could hear the music playing. It sounded like you have a pretty good party going on here and after spotting your sign I thought I might as well take my chances since my plans unexpectedly got cancelled.”

She took a step closer to the guy and rested her hand on his shoulder, pressing her breasts against his chest while looking him straight in the eyes. Her high heels made her about as tall as the guy. “So what do you say mister Dracula, would I count as hot enough for your party?” She asked in her best husky tone. 

The stunned guy started to stutter instantly, clearly not used to advance being made towards him instead of the other way around. “Uhm, yeah sure. I would definitely say so. Uhm the party is right this way I believe.” He stammered lost for words, turning into a complete blabbering idiot.

Charlene just gave him an innocent smile while he grabbed her waist to lead her inside. She was disgusted by having to flirt and put up with this pervert, it was for the greater good however. A necessary evil she had to put up with to achieve her goal.

Once inside the living room Dracula’s stunned expression had changed into a big smirk as he showed of this gorgeous woman at his side as if she was his personal conquest. “See guys, I told you the ladies would come. This cutie here was stood up by her friends, but I came to the rescue. I said don’t you worry sugar I think it was just a sign of the gods to lead you to the best party of your live.” The guy bragged with his big grin obviously masking his clumsy way of handling the situation to score points among his friends.

She just rolled her eyes but didn’t give his lie away. As all the guys started clapping and cheering. Instead of giving him away she made him the butt of a joke in another way by wiggling away from his side and running straight towards Billy wrapping her arm around his waist. 

“If you don’t mind mister Dracula, I would prefer to be held by a prince since I have been with enough monsters already.” Charlene kindly remarked as the whole group erupted in laughter while the host just stood there shocked like when he first saw her at the door. If only he knew what the goal of her trip here was, he would have been happy to let go of her.

“Don’t worry baby, I have no problem holding you at all. I understand you wanting a real prince to hold you.” Billy said. Although she could see that the vampire was clearly frustrated, it also looked like she had been right with her analysis. Billy was the leader of this group and if she flirted with him no one else would dare to touch her.

“Now if you don’t mind my prince, I’m going to grab myself a cup of that delicious looking punch.” Charlene said giving Billy a lingering kiss on his cheek before letting go off him to seductively walk towards the punch bowl. All eyes were on her, or more specifically her toned ass and swaying hips. 

With all attention going to her butt it wasn’t hard for her to subtly open up the big jewel in her ring while filling her own cup. A sprinkling of powder fell out of the crystal into the punch. It was a concentrated version of the date rape drugs. Every cup after the one she just took would hold some of the stuff, in combination with the alcohol it would send everyone who drank it in an overtly drunk haze.

It would take some time to enter the bloodstream so it would surely catch all of the people at the party before they came suspicious from seeing other succumb. The suspicions might rise when the first ones succumbed, but by then it would be too late for the others already, they would soon follow their friends. 

The house was a rather controlled environment and by the time the drug stopped working it would be morning. They would all just rise with a massive hangover and no memory of what had happened at the party. More importantly no one would remember her except for Billy, she had way worse plans for him.

Returning to Billy’s side she took a sip of the punch and instantly pulled a disgusted face. “Oooh this stuff is way stronger than I was expecting. Not really my taste at all. It’s clear you guys can handle your booze way better than I do.” Charlene remarked. Placing her cup on a nearby table.

“Don’t worry, it’s only the first sip, afterwards it gets better. Trust me, by the time you finish that cup you will want another one.” Billy said with a cheeky grin. He was obviously trying to get her drunk, drunk enough to have his way with her. 

Instead Charlene surprised him by saying. “Well if you don’t mind, I would like to flush the taste down with something nice and creamy instead. Something white and delicious.” She said keeping eye contact as she licked her lips and grabbed his already erect cock through the front of his pants.

All of a sudden Billy was lost for words, normally he always had to flirt with women. He had to make them false promises or get them really drunk to get himself those blowjobs he had wanted or straight up sex. Never had he met a woman this direct or sex hungry in his life. He had also never met a woman this gorgeous in his life. The offer seemed to be too good to be true, almost as if he was dreaming. Not that he cared in the slightest. There was no way he was turning this down.

“Why don’t we go look for some place private so I can look for my treat without distractions? I know we’re in a house and all that, but the thought of doing what I’m going to do to you in someone else’s house just makes me uncomfortable. My car is parked up front, why don’t we go there?” Charlene whispered into his ear.

“Sure thing Jessica!” Billy said not even caring about her name but just calling her by who she was dressed up as. The fact that things too good to be true were almost always just that, or the fact that getting in a stranger’s car could be dangerous were completely lost on him. All he thought off while Charlene was leading him outside by the hand was how he wold love to plunge his cock between those luscious looking red lips. After all what kind of threat could a pretty delicate lady form?

Billy was even more pleasantly surprised when she led him up to a sweet looking ride. A smoking elegant car, just like it’s owner. Whatever this was, he surely hit the jack pot this time. “Why don’t you hop in so I can take you on the ride of your life?” Charlene offered opening up the passenger’s door for him.

He would have much preferred getting into the driver’s seat and taking these two beauties out for a spin, but he wasn’t going to complain. After all he wasn’t even sure the car would leave its spot. With a sexy horny woman like this a wild ride could literally mean anything and he wasn’t going to complain about any of them. He would just sit back and enjoy.

First Charlene leaned in for a kiss, Billy didn’t really care about kissing unless she would be kissing his cock. He knew girls liked that kind of stuff a lot though, so he didn’t complain. After all he didn’t want to be ruining his chances with this gorgeous woman. Her lips felt soft on his, but then something went very wrong. Only moments after her lips had made contact with his, he felt a needle go into his neck.

In panic he tried to pull away from the kiss, to hit this woman’s arm holding the needle away but his body didn’t seem to react. He could still feel yet he couldn’t move, like he was paralysed but at the same time he wasn’t. He had no choice but to look on terrified as this sexy woman pulled away from him with a huge smirk, disposing a syringe in a medical waste container.

“What’s the matter Billy? Am I too stunning for you?” Charlene mocked seeing the fear in his eyes. For the first time in his life he felt what fear was. For the first time in his life he felt helpless. All he could do was watch as this crazy bitch mocked him. A crazy bitch who apparently knew his name, or at least a version of it. His name was Bill, the last time he had been called Billy was ages ago when he was just a kid. Who was this woman and what did she want?

“Don’t worry Billy, you’re not really paralysed. I just gave you a heavy-duty muscle relaxant. You can still feel, hear, see, taste and smell everything. It’s only those big muscles of you who refuse to move. Yes, that means even your vocal cords. It should work out in about 5 hours, at least if I don’t give you another dose. On one hand it’s a pity that I won’t be hearing you beg and plead. On the other hand however, I have heard more than enough of your bullshit for a life time. Now let’s go for that ride I promised. You and I are going to have a ton of fun.” Charlene said as she drove with her helpless victim in the passenger’s seat.

Just like the crazy bitch beside him had said, Billy couldn’t move a muscle for the entire ride. She took him all the way through the city and into the suburbs to what looked like a rather rich neighbourhood. There were big houses everywhere. Judging form her car it wasn’t a surprise that this woman had a lot of money.

Chapter 2

“Ah home sweet home. I hope you like your new permanent residence.” Charlene said when they pulled up into a big garage. It confused Billy even more. Why did this woman abduct him? Just because she wanted a handsome husband? Why him and why did she know his name? It just didn’t make much sense.

“Alright Billy, let’s take you down to where you’ll be living from now on.” Charlene said. She got out of the car and walked around to the passenger’s seat where she got Billy out and into a wheelchair with a lot of effort. The big beefy guy was rather heavy.

Billy then got wheeled to a door at the back of the garage which apparently was the door to an elevator to go down to the basement level. The basement was huge, reaching beneath all of the house. It didn’t instantly look big though or like a basement for that matter. The walls were painted a soft pink. There was a fancy cream and pink dresser taking up an entire wall and a pink wooden door in two other walls. 

It had hard wood floors and posters of barbies, ballerinas and princesses adorned the walls. It would look a lot like a girl’s room if it wasn’t for the big stainless-steel table standing in the middle of the room instead of a cosy bed.

“Now before we get started to prepare you for your new home there is just one little thing I want to get out of the way. It’s time for an apology to the world for being such an enormous asshole don’t you think?” Charlene asked with a smug expression. All Billy could think about was how he would beat this bitch to death once those drugs stopped working.

Even if she pumped another one of those injections into him his buddies would surely find them after all they had all had a very good look of this crazy bitch. They probably wouldn’t get suspicious at first. After all she was hot, but if he disappeared for a couple of days, they would tear the city apart looking for him. He just knew it. He only hoped that he would have that much time. The bitch seemed to let on she planned on keeping him here, but he didn’t trust a word she said.

“Just let me get changed into something a little more comfortable and then we can get to your apology, right?” Charlene said as she started taking off her gloves, then her heels and finally her dress revealing her tight curvy body and her bare perky breasts leaving her in nothing but her thong garter belt and stockings.

Despite how much he had started to hate Charlene for what she was doing to him. He couldn’t help but grow hard admiring her body which was the result of hormones, good genes and a strict work out schedule. Maybe he would rape her before he killed her, it would be a waste to not use such a nice body. Bill thought as he tried to lift his arm to see whether the drugs were starting to lose some effect. They weren’t.

“Let’s prepare you apology.” Charlene said with a smile, walking over to him while she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her thong. She could see the confusion in Billy’s eyes. What kind of apology would fucking a gorgeous lady be? He thought.

The confusion quickly made place for horror however as Charlene dropped her panties making a huge semi hard cock flop out from where it had been trapped between her legs. What the hell was this woman, hell was she even a woman? More like a fucking freak if you asked him. In the end it made him only more scared. Even more confusing and shameful was the fact that hers was considerably bigger than his. The last thing he wanted was to get close to that thing but trapped in the wheelchair there was not much he could do as she took another step closer.

He wanted to scream when she reached for his shirt and ripped it off his torso before fumbling around in his pant pocket and fishing out his phone. Unlocking it with his thumb Charlene started stroking her cock to it’s full eight inches of erect glory.

She then climbed on top of him and pulled his chin down to open his mouth. She then rested the tip of her cock which was slick with salty sticky pre cum into his mouth. Inside Bill was screaming this was the single most disgusting thing he had experienced in his whole life. Grosser than that one time where pieces of blood and bone had flown into his mouth while he busted the kneecaps of one of his victims. 

Bill wanted to kick this woman off of him, beat her. Hell, he would be happy if he could just spit out or bite off her cock. Instead he just sat there passively keeping the tip of her cock in his mouth while he was unable to move a muscle.

“I hope you like sucking on my big girl cock Billy. You will be doing it a lot in the future.” Charlene said while snapping a picture with his phone before starting to fuck his face. One of the upsides from the muscle relaxant was that there was no gagging. After all the muscles responsible for that were shut down as well. In all essence his mouth was nothing more than a warm silky wet fleshlight to her right now.

To Billy there were only down sides. He felt gross, his throat hurt from the rough pumping movements of her cock. The musky taste and smell made him feel nauseous, yet he couldn’t do anything but letting it happen and suffer through it.

Meanwhile Charlene’s breathing was getting faster as did her pumps. It was clear that she was rapidly approaching a climax and it terrified Billy. The last thing he wanted was to taste cum. The cock and precum were more than gross enough already.

Then all of a sudden Charlene pulled out of his mouth. Her huge cock was twitching when suddenly a big rope of sticky white goo spurt out of the tip landing from in his hair to his chin. Another spurt followed, then another and so on until 9 thick ropes of cum had made their way onto his face, covering it entirely in the warm strong smelling stuff.

Taking a moment to catch her breath Charlene eventually pulled back, but only slightly. She took another pic, then leaned forward again and used her slowly softening cock to spread some cum on Billy’s cheek. She then slid the now cum covered tip back in his mouth. “Here let me help you, I had so much fun turning your face into a painting that I forgot to give you a nice taste. Luckily it was an easy fix.” Charlene grinned before getting off him entirely.

While she was busy fumbling with his phone Billy was trying to will his muscles to either spit or swallow. There wasn’t a lot of cum in his mouth, but more than enough to give him a strong disgusting salty taste. A taste that made him nauseous, without the control to get rid of it.

“Ah, there we go. How do you think this is for an apology? I hope everyone on your social media will understand. I bet some of these girls you fucked over will even feel bad for being angry at you.” Charlene said turning the phone screen so he could have a look at it.

Instant horror spread over Bill’s face as he saw the pictures Charlene had made if him. They were perfectly angled not to give a hint as to who the cock belonged to. All you could see on the first picture was that he seemed to be willingly sucking on a huge cock. The second pic was even worse as it showed his face covered in cum not leaving a doubt to anyone that he had sucked this cock to completion. There was even a gooey strand of cum connecting his lip and her cock in the picture.

The text under the picture made it even worse. “Hello everyone, I have a confession to make. This might sound unbelievable to most, but I have always been secretly gay. I guess I was always just trying to be violent and a womaniser to mask it. The main reason why I dropped girls when it started to get serious is because I just couldn’t picture myself with a woman.”

“Yesterday I met the perfect daddy for me. He is so perfect that even my denial wasn’t strong enough. He is caring, stern, kinky, he has the most delicious and juicy cock and he is old enough to be my real dad. He told me he was going to turn me into his perfect bottom boi and I couldn’t be happier. I can’t wait till daddy is hard enough to play with me again and I really hope he puts it in my ass this time. It scares me a little since daddy is so big, but I want to be entirely his.” The last paragraph of text under the picture read. 

“I’ll post it to all of your social media tomorrow. I know their censorship bots will take it down eventually, but knowing how slow and inefficient those are a lot of people will see them before that happens. Besides, once it’s on the internet it isn’t going away.” Charlene explained with a grin.

Suddenly his chances of anyone finding him once they realised he was gone were very slim. He couldn’t imagine many of his buddies would want anything to so with him after that “confession” and even if they did want to look for him even just for making them look bad for hanging with a faggot. There was no way they would ever expect him to be in the hands of This gorgeous young lady. He was so screwed.

“Alright, let’s get your ready for your new residence now. God I have been waiting for this for so long. You’ll be a masterpiece when I am done with you.” Charlene said while she wheeled him to the table which automatically lowered to the floor. She dumped his body on the table and positioned him right before bringing the table back up. 

Taking a pair of surgical scissors she cut off what remained of his clothes, leaving him completely naked. Above the table a big mirror was fixed to the ceiling allowing him to see what was happening to him as he couldn’t move his head up to do so. 

Looking at his cock Charlene gave it a pinch and started giggling. “It’s so small, no wonder you make such a good cock sucker. I bet this thing never pleased anyone except you. Well that’s going to change. From now on you will only derive pleasure when I use my cock, a real cock in your ass. It will hurt at first, and stay unpleasant for a while, but trust me. You’ll turn into a complete buttslut in time. At least I hope so for your sake cause I’m definitely going to use that butt of yours a lot wether it feels good or not.” Charlene explained to her worried victim.

If it depended on billy he would be out of here before she put that thing of hers anywhere close to his ass. Sadly that was entirely dependant on her screwing up and up until now she had done everything meticulous. It made his hopes for a screw up small, but he couldn’t give up. This bitch whoever she was couldn’t get away with this.

“You still don’t know who I am, do you Billy? Well let me explain it to you. I’m Carl, or more correctly I was Carl. The boy you used to relentlessly tease for liking to play with dolls. So much even that no one wanted to play with me anymore. When I turned eighteen I transitioned and I have never been happier. Some things don’t change though. I still love playing with my dollies and you are going to become the first doll in my collection.” Charlene said giving he cock a stroke to indicate what kind of play she meant. Loving how it horrified Billy. 

He obviously struggled to comprehend that he was now the victim of one of his own victims. He had always found himself invincible and far above anyone he had ever giving a hard time. It was especially hard dealing with the fact that he had sucked the cock of someone he had called a faggot.

She then turned around and walked to the closet returning a few moments later with something that looked like a weird futuristic gun and a pair of weird sunglasses. “First of all dollies don’t have hair Unless it is on top of their head so neither will you. This thing is a bit the same like a classic electrolysis machine, but way stronger. It was never really put on the market since it hurt too much to be viable for commercial use. It is however the most effective method around. One treatment and gone is the hair forever. I only care for results so I guess you’ll just have to suffer.” Charlene explained with a smile.

Billy looked scared, once again he tried to will his muscles into moving without success. It was so frustrating. Charlene didn’t care though. She just put on the tinted goggles and pointed the machine at his right foot, slowly moving up his leg. It burned like hell, but not even a scream came out of Billy’s mouth as Charlene used it on his entire body front and back. Even between his butt cheeks, his beard and eyebrows weren’t spared.

Putting the electrolysis gun down and the goggles off, Charlene smiled at her work. Billy’s skin looked red and enflamed, like a bad sunburn. She didn’t particularly care. It would heal and he deserved the pain for all she cared. “Completely smooth all over, perfect. Once your skin heals it will peel and leave you nice and pale. Like a porcelain doll.” Charlene grinned down still in her lingerie with her cock out, moving menacingly beside him.

“Oh by the way, did you know that people have a set amount of fat-cells by the time they’re 2,5 years old? After that fat-cells just shrink or expand when you become skinny or fat. Your body-fat percentage looks to be rather low, but if you would become fat it would be mainly around the belly like most men I think.” Charlene explained as she walked back to the closet to put the electrolysis gun and her goggles back.

She then looked back with something else that looked like a drill. One with a long needle at the end instead of a drill bit and a clear reservoir at the back. “You see that bit of info got me thinking. What if I was able to relocated fat-cells? It would be possible to reshape the figure, or at least get some more control over it. If you relocate then in the places you want you can make sure that when you get fat it’s in all the right places.” Charlene explained aligning the needle with Billy’s stomach.

“It is experimental, and I have no idea if it will work or not, but I’m sure you wont mind to be my guinea pig right? Worst case scenario the body reject the relocated cells and destroys them which leaves only the cells that were already there. Best case they just stick. Either way, even without a successful relocation your body will still get fat in the areas I want just slower and less controlled.” Charlene said with a wicked grin as she punched the needle between his skin and stomach muscle.

The machine started to buzz and it sucked out all of the stomach fat-cells. They were small with how muscular Billy was now But that made them easier to capture. The plunged the needle into a few different areas of his belly and sides, making it impossible for home to develop a bear belly when he got fat like so many guys did. 

She then proceeded to jab the needle at his chest, ejecting some fat around his nipples. Then she went down to eject the remaining fat at the side of his hips, in his butt cheeks and thighs.laying the Once again empty machine to the side she started to massage the sore areas where she had just injected the fat.

“That should make for a nice spread. Time will tell How the results turn out, but if everything goes according to plan you should never get a belly, but titties and a nice bubble butt if you get fat.” Charlene explained proudly to a horrified Billy. The result wasn’t visible since he barely had fat, but if he got out of this mess watching his diet would become very important or he would start looking like a woman. 

“Anyways, your figure and body hair are out of the way so let’s head for your make-up and accessories next.” Charlene said while she spotted one of his fingers twitching. Billy had tried to will his hand to move once more and for the first time he was getting somewhere. His control was returning, but only slightly so far.

“Uh oh, looks like you’re regaining some control over your muscles. Now we can’t have that can we? Now this should take care of it.”Charlene said taking another syringe and emptying it’s contents in Billy’s neck again making him grow completely weak once more dashing his hopes of escape. 

“Where were we, oh yes make-up and accessories.” Charlene then said she returned the drill like thing to the closet and returned with a tray. First she grabbed a bottle of baby blue nail polish which she applied to his finger and toe nails. “I would add long falsies, but I think I’ll just let them grow out on their own and shape them up afterwards for now.” Charlene explained. 

Next she went for a piercing gun and jabbed a hole in both earlobes which quickly got filled with a pair of huge pearls. She then quickly cleaned his face from her cum. Up next was a scalpel with a black edge which she used to make small cuts all along his brow-line, leaving behind black ink in the cuts.it would look more like eyebrows than if she just tattooed lines. The result was the same though. He was now stuck with two thin permanent arches for brows.

Charlene then took a tattoo gun and went to work. First she gave him a line of perfect black eyeliner, this was followed by some baby blue for the eye lids, a light red for the blush and last but not least hot pink for the lips. The lip tattoo made his lips tingle slightly. “Perfect! You’re really turning into a nice dolly. By the way that ink for your lips has a component that’ll make the tissue swell until you have a pair of nice full cock sucker lips. I only thought it was right after you sucked my cock so nicely.”

“Everything is done, I believe you’re now ready for your outfit.” Charlene said with a smile as she returned to the closet to come back with an arm load of clothes. “These are al made from very stretch materials so they should fit no matter how your body will certainly change during your stay here”

Up first was a pair of opaque white thigh high stockings which she rolled up his legs and attached to a lacey white garter belt just above his hips. On his feet she forced a pair of patent baby blue leather five inch high heels. Which he thought would be impossible to stand in. His cock got locked in a bright pink tiny metal chastity cage.

Then he was pulled into the biggest piece of his outfit a huge ballgown in baby blue satin it had two shoulder length balloon sleeves. It reached up to just above his nipples and was nicely centred in the waist. The skirt was full, standing out far from his hips and reached to the ground. Only the front 1/3th of the skirt was cut out leaving his legs and crotch entirely exposed. Except for the cut out it looked like an exact replica of Cinderella’s dress. As a final touch a pair of opera length baby blue gloves were added, together with a black chocker with a silver heart shaped pendant and a blond wig with bangs, and a curly up-do divided by a satin blue hair band.

“So Cinderella, now you’re fully ready for your new home. In time the wig will be removed once your own hair is long enough to style that way, but for now the wig stays on.” Charlene said to a Billy who looked up shocked at his reflection. He really looked girly, and in many ways permanently so. How would he ever fix this mess? He panicked, not that he would get a chance. His muscular body did give his look something ridiculous though. Like a female hulk. 

“Now let’s bring you to your new permanent home.” Charlene smile as the table started tilting. She moved a hand truck in front of the table and pulled his body on it. She then wheeled him through a door into a big pink room filled with metal boxes along the walls and in the middle.

All of the boxes were painted a hot pink with a clear window at the front making them look a lot like the boxes dolls you buy at the store come in. Charlene eventually came to a standstill with Billy in front of a box which read “Cinderella” in an elegant pink script just beside the window. “Here we are. This will be your home from now on. You can stop thinking of yourself as Billy, Bill, baseball bat Bill, or whatever. From now on you are my pretty dolly Cinderella.” She said.

Charlene held open her eye in front of a scanner near the box and after a quick scan it opened. From the other side the door seemed to look like a mirror instead of clear glass. The inside of the box was painted pink like the outside. A few heavy duty metal cuffs stood open at the back wall. From the bottom a big metal pole with something that looked an awful lot like a cock stood up. A like wise contraption with a 90 degree bend in it hung from the ceiling.

“Let’s get you nice and comfortable, or at least I hope for you it will be comfortable since it will be all you know from now on.” Charlene said wheeling the hand truck so that Billy was standing with his back to the box. Using a control panel at the side the stick in the bottom lowered.

She then pushed him back against the back wall of the box and snapped the broad sturdy metal bands shut. One went around each ankle, one around each wrist and one around the waist keeping him securely in place and standing at attention.

Going back to the side control panel Charlene made the big stick with the dildo come back up. She paused just when the dildo tip made contact with his butt cheeks to check whether it was aligned perfectly with his butt hole. She then made it push up further making it enter his ass in a painful uncomfortable way until it was all the way in to the base of the cock shape. Pressing a few buttons she entered this as standard height.

Moving up into the box she pressed his cheeks to open them and shoved a wide clear ring between his teeth making it settle like an invisible ring gag, keeping his mouth nice and open. She then positioned the stick from the ceiling until the cock at its end was down his throat, filling his mouth until the base was just outside his lips. She set that as the deepest point before pulling it out until just the tip was between his lips. That she set as the standard position.

Last but not least she fit a metal head with two clear tubes going down in the floor at the end over his chastity cage. She then left the box and closed the door. Even if Billy would make it out of the cuffs some way, the box would hold strong. While he was forced to look at his strange futuristic reflexion with the dildos and tubes, Charlene had the same view outside the box. 

Using the intercom in his box she talked to him. “You might have noticed the big dildos in your ass and mouth. Both are an exact replica of my cock. Together with the hood on your chastity cage they will take care off all your feeding, pleasure and waste needs.”

“The dildo in your mouth will feed you three times a day with a semi liquid diet catered to have all the nutrients I want you to have. At first you will get testosterone blockers together with estrogen to make your skin and features softer and make you overall girlier and more pleasing to the eye. The nutrients will be a harsh diet, just enough to keep you alive while forcing your body to burn muscle mass for energy. Together with your lack of movement it will make all that ugly muscle melt away. After wards, once the results are satisfactory the nutrients will go up to make you gain some fat in the relocated areas giving you a nice weak but curvy frame.” Charlene explained.

“With the feedings your deep throat abilities will be trained by forced face fuckings. Just the way your ass will get fucked by the bottom stick until you cum through your prostate. Your prostate will become your only pleasure spot going forward. Along with the fucking you will get an enema every six hours. The stick in the bottom will deliver and drain the liquids from your butt, keeping you nice and clean at all times. “ Charlene continued.

“The hood on your cage will serve to drain your pee, but also to deliver your cum from the fuckings right back to your feeding dildo. The only times you will be leaving your box are when I want to play with you.” Charlene informed him. 

“For now just enjoy your stay it’s permanent and there is nothing your can do about that. There is no getting out for you and the world will be a better place for it. So bye Cinderella until next time that I’m horny.” Charlene finished with a grin before walking away, leaving the basement.

Billy was left completely horrified, uncomfortable and helpless. All he could do was look at his horrid girly reflection which would soon start to change slowly into the vision Charlene wanted. Beside that he could only worry about when the first described processes would kick in, or even worse. About when Charlene would fuck him for real. For the first time in a long time tears started rolling down his cheeks. Was this really his life now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> If you liked this work considre checking out my twitter at: https://twitter.com/FibaroSmut
> 
> Kindest regards,  
> Fibaro


End file.
